Tie Puller
by CherryFlower05
Summary: From the moment they met, she yanked his tie and caught his heart. "Sakura!" (Sasuke's side) Originally posted in Pink Panther Black Panther


Title: **Tie Puller**

Summary: From the moment they met, she yanked his tie and caught his heart. "Sakura!"

By: CherryFlower05

Paring: SasuSaku

A/N" Okay these are random one shots based on SasuSaku

Uchiha Sasuke loosened the infuriating tie that his Kaa-chan insisted you wore to the big party your family was hosting. You felt as if you were chocking as the tightness left its mark on your neck even after the tie was loosened.

It must have been terrible for you! You were just seven and already you were thrown into the monkey suit. You easily spotted a little girl maybe just a year younger than you dressed fashionably in a light green dress.

"It matches her eyes." You observed as she turned towards you. You noticed the large forehead too and your eyes immediately caught her pink feathered locks. She walked towards you in a quick stride and you felt a shiver slider down his spine. This girl was going to be trouble.

You should run away while you could. You knew how girls behaved around you and it was classified as _'annoying'_ but as you moved to leave you couldn't. Something kept you in your place.

Haruno Sakura stood in front of you. You noticed that she didn't have the hungry look in her eyes that most girl had when they were in your presence. They were always looking at you as if you were something to eat. You hated it but Sakura's eyes weren't like that instead they were filled to the brim with jade color happiness. You let your guard down-your first mistake.

Sakura's eyes locked on the tie and her small fingers reached out towards it. She knew that Sasuke had let his guard down and now it was time to strike. With cat like reflex, Sakura wrapped her fingers around the navy blue tie and yanked it.

You groaned as you was pulled to the marble floor. You looked up at Sakura who now had a sinister smile on her face and her eyes had changed to a dark color jade.

Many gasps were heard and then a bell high voice rung out.

"Haruno Sakura how dare you _**bully **_Sasuke-chan!"

From then on you really hated wearing a tie.

_TiePuller_

It's been five years since you and agreed to wear the stupid monkey suit and matching tie. You were very contented with that especially since a certain tie puller- whose real name was Haruno Sakura- was always around you since then. Her family was best friends with you family so you often saw each other on several occasions.

You did get to know Sakura better although the first thing that always came to your mind when you looked at her was 'annoying' and you were sure that was never going to change. But really Sakura wasn't that annoying. You get use to her and her glowing smile of happiness and her loud demanding voice that becomes even louder when she's angry. You get use to her laughing jade eyes and her bell like laughter and you realize that being around her makes you a little happier.

And you think she's annoying because of it.

"Sasu-chan…." You heard your wonderful mother call out. You look towards the door and frowned. Your mother is holding that ugly monkey suit in her hands. You turn away not in the mood to be blackmailed by your mother into wearing that again. "Sasu-chan its Sakura's birthday and we need you to wear this." His mother said.

You keep telling yourself that you're not going to do it. You're not going to do it bit yet five minute later you find yourself in that damn monkey suit again making sure that it was fitting you. "Oh perfect!" your mother says and you keep quiet because you like it when you're mother is happy.

_TiePuller_

You're at the party now and you have to admit that the entire Haruno family goes above and beyond for their daughter. The entire room looks like a fairy tale. Right out of a little girl's dreamland and you hate it. It's too girly for your taste. They suddenly announced that Sakura was here. You look up and regret it because she looks cute in her light pink dress. She has a huge red ribbon tied in her hair and it flowed down to her back.

She spots you and you shiver. You then scold yourself a few seconds later because Uchihas are not scared of some little annoying girl. She surprises you by just smiling before turning to talk to some other guests. You have escaped- or at least that's what you tell yourself.

It was time to leave and your mother makes you go over to Sakura to say goodbye on behalf of the family. You walked towards her grumbling. Sakura seems happy to see you and she laughs when you tell her happy birthday and that you were leaving. She hugs you and you feel stiff and odd. As she pulls away that evil glint appears in her eyes and before you could escape she yanks you tie again.

Now you really, really hate ties.

_TiePuller_

You're now fifteen and a second year at Konoha Gakuen. You have fans as always and you purposely go to school as early as possible to avoid them tramping over each other just to see you however today you have to go to school a little later because somehow your mother convinced you to take Sakura to the school since she was a new student. You grumbled all the way as you walk to her house and you almost groan out when you saw her running towards you glowing with happiness.

"Sasuke-kun!"

It's going to be a long day for you.

_TiePuller_

She didn't talk all the way to the school or complain about walking when you can damn well drive. She was just unusually quiet and it made you ask yourself why but of course your pride won't let you ask her.

When you reach the school everyone is gaping at the two of you. Fan girls poured out in dark fury and you find yourself walking even closer to her daring them to try anything. Your fingers brushed and she jumps slightly. She refuses to look at you and just keeps on walking.

You take her to the principal's office and you could hear your headmistress loud booming voice screaming at your best friend. You grunt before pushing the door open. You then feel a warm hand on your shoulder and your eyes melt into a pair of jade orbs. The door ends up slamming against the wall surprising the people in the room.

"Uchiha what the hell?!" Tsunade- your headmistress- shouts. You didn't her because her eyes have captured your attention.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She tells you. You smirk and as you're about to leave you remember that second year boys are required to wear a tie and the strong tug that keeping in your place tells you that she has noticed it.

You groaned as you found yourself flat face on the ground and she chips on about you being a wonderful guide and friend.

Now you found a damn good reason to want to leave this school as quickly as possible.

_TiePuller_

You're gradating today and as soon as the ceremony is over you're leave for Oto University. You have been offered a scholarship there by the headmaster and you couldn't think of a better offer for you and your life.

You're trying to horridly fix your tie so you can get this entire thing over with however you keep messing it up and making it worse. You hear footsteps and hope that it's not your mother with a new wave of sorrows for you.

You take a quick glance and you almost fall because its Sakura decked out in full black as if she's going to a funeral. She walks towards you and you find yourself backing up against the mirror because you're not in the mood to meet the floor again.

She surprises you by taking the tie in her hands and slowly untying the mess you made and retie a neat tie. She drops her hands to her sides and whisper a soft congratulation and leaves.

You feel his lump in your throat appear and you don't know why. Something whispers and says its guilt but you think otherwise.

What do you Uchiha Sasuke have to be guilty about?

_TiePuller_

Everything is over now and you're ready to leave. You're walking towards you car and sees a pink hair. Sakura looks up and her normally jade eyes are dull and lifeless. It kinda scares you because you're so use to seeing bright and vibrant eyes each time you look at her.

She walks towards you and whispers, "Mikoto-kaa-chan is really depressed about your leaving." A hot burning anger race up your veins and you snarled out, "That's what you came here for?! To waste my time telling me that!"

You suddenly find yourself being pulled down from your tie but the grip is very weak and you hear her scream at you as she tug the tie loose, "Sasuke you baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She then runs off and you try to tell yourself that it wasn't tears you just saw spilling out of her jade eyes.

_TiePuller_

It's been five years since you have seen her but you hear that she's doing well. You hear her name a lot in the world of business and one of the world's greatest doctor. Right now you're at a business party where you have escaped from your 'fans' by hiding in a dark corner.

You hear a huge commotion and try to ignore it but then you hear her name and you look up. She's the center of attention glowing with happiness. She doesn't notice you and you feel as if you should make yourself known. She looks your way and immediately regret is in her eyes. She turns her face and speaks to a famous artist who just so happen to have a similar physical appearance to you. You clench your fists and remain froze.

Five minutes later, she's in front of you with a polite smile inviting you to escape always from hell and visit heaven at a small café down the block. You agree.

_TiePuller_

She chatters away about the past years. Where everyone was in their life. How happy they were and so on. You find yourself on your guard just waiting for her to jump out and grab your tie but she doesn't. She acts mature like an adult and you find it hard to believe that she could actually behave mature.

By the time the two of you are finished by the café, the meeting was over and everyone had left. She didn't have a ride to the hotel she was staying at and you surprising offered her a ride. The entire process left her shock and amazed.

_TiePuller_

You find out that she' staying in Oto for about a month to train nurses At Oto's hospital. She seems happy about the job but then you remind yourself she is always happy. Always having a beautiful smile on her face.

You pick her up at every evening at five. You blame it on the old habit of having to walk her from and to school when you where younger. You still had that protective feeling about getting her home safely. Tomorrow she's leaving and you feel angry and betrayed but really she was going to leave anyway.

_TiePuller_

The two of you are in front of the hotel and she's getting ready to come out when that question that has been itching at your throat slipped out.

"Why did you do that?" you ask her.

She looks at you with questioning eyes. "Pulling my tie." You stated. She became stiff. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes and her hands gripped at the material of her skirt. She breathed out laboriously before mumbling to herself.

"To get your attention." You heard, "I couldn't think of another way. I-I panicked." She rambled on, "I wanted to be on your mind. I wanted you to think about me. I wanted you to_" she stopped. She couldn't finish her sentence. Finally she looks at you with big tear filled jade eyes.

"But it's stupid right?" She asked, "It's stupid and childlike and that's way I don't do it anymore." You don't reply. You're tongue tied in front of a woman who has just confessed her love of you. You see the hurt look flashing in her eyes and you can only want as she runs out of the car and out of your life.

_TiePuller_

It's been two months, three weeks, two days, 13 hours and 47 minutes since she left. You cruse yourself of counting the seconds that have passed like some love stricken fool but you can't help it. It just happens and it makes your blood boil.

Your character has changed over this time period. You have become distracted and unfocused. It was so bad that you boss demanded that you take a week off to regain yourself.

So you're here in your bed looking at the white ceiling and she is still surrounding your thoughts. Every corner her face, her voice, her smile, everything is there. You try to clear your mind but that seems impossible and then it hits you. She did it. She did exactly what she aimed to do.

"_I wanted to be on your mind."_

She was.

"_I wanted you to think about me"_

He did.

"_I wanted you to_"_

You jump off your bed-completely out of your character- and find yourself booking the next flight to Konoha. You have no idea what you're doing and you tell yourself that you're insane. That this was immature; you were being immature and you needed to stop. But you didn't. You just kept going towards her.

_TiePuller_

You're on outside Konoha Hospital. Her shift ends in a few seconds and you're waiting. None of your friends seemed surprised that this had happen. All gave the same remark.

"**Well it's about time!"**

You snort. How were you supposed to know that you felt this way? You never understood emotions and you have always blocked them out. So you never realized that she made you fall in love with her.

The door opened and you stood up. Her bag drops to the ground and she gapes.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

You walk towards her without a word as she rambles on asking you why you're here. You cup her cheeks and made her look at you before you stole a kiss from her beautiful pink lips.

And of course she responded.

_TiePuller_

You're married now; the two of you almost a month now.

She's sleeping; curled up in your bed tangled in your indigo sheets. A strand of hair covers over her eye and you reach to brush it aside. You then stop and chuckled as an idea came to your head; a teasing pet name for your beloved.

You tuck the hair behind her ears and whisper.

"Tie puller."


End file.
